kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Ruby Utsukushii
Faith Ruby is the daughter of Antonette Conerhan and Wesley Rocketboots. She was born on March 13, 2042. She has the last name Utsukushii because Buddy adopted her to make Antonette's life easier. Although, for some time, she protested. Her older brother, Sebastian, helped her accomplish her ambition to be a movie star. She appeared in the movie Cards. She gained a bigger roll in Sidetracked and the My Angel series with Edward Pattinson. They had an on and off relationship and they finally got married. Together they have 19 kids (and counting), ten are theirs and nine were adopted. Relationships Jerrica Jerrica and her are best friend, considering their moms are best friends. They played best friends in the movie Senior Year. They were in The Tantalizing Tournaments together, in which Jerrica played her littly sister, Cory. Acting Faith got her first acting job in her Uncle Sebastian's TV Show What I Hate About You. She played his two year old daughter, Anabeth Marie White. Five seasons later, the show ended and Faith got another job as an orphaned girl, in the show, Just Around the Corner, ''who was sent from family to family trying to find her way to the perfect family. The show ultimatly failed and was cancelled a season later. She then played in several Lifetime movies and became one of the richest children in the world and became the celebrity crush of many elementary school boys. At the age of sixteen, Faith co-stared with her friend, Amelia Brockstor, in ''All You Need is Faith and Hope, where they played twins who lived in a boarding house with fifteen other families. The series lasted until she was nineteen and had four seasons. She also played in many movies with her future husband, Edward Pattinson. She and her other best friend, Jerrica, played in a movie called Senior Year, which was about a group of friends senior year and all the things that came with it. It was a very successful movie. While she was on break from All You Need is Faith and Hope, She filmed The Tantalizing Tournaments with her best friend, Jerrica. School Life When Faith turned five, Buddy and Kami hired a private tutor to teach her. Faith excelled very fast and was very smart. When she was 14, she wanted to be treated like a normal kid and go to regular school. After much begging from her and her cousins, her parents finally allowed her to go. She went to school as Hope Utsukushii. Her disguise consisted of wearing a short, blonde wig, having amethyst eyes, and wearing her glasses instead of her contacts. When she was at school, she took awhile to adjust, but eventually made friends. She became valedictorian her senior year. Her speech involved her revealing who she truly was, Faith Ruby Utsukushii, famous actress. Her classmates and teachers who didn't know were flabbergasted at who she was. Her family then had a big graduation party, allowing only those who Faith trusted, and of course family, into the party. Appearance Faith has waist length, black hair that is usually up in two pigtails and green eyes. Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith.png|Faith at age 7|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii faith15-1.png|Faith at age 15.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii faith21.png|Faith at age 21.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii faith25.png|Faith at age 25.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii faith30.png|Faith at age 30. |link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:2nd generation Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:2042 Births